New friends?
by Troubadour
Summary: What is the difference between friendly contact and being compromised? What powers are to dangerous despite the benefit?
1. Default Chapter

Not my world or characters, new characters will be added later. They however are mine, don't worry they will play nice with existing characters ;)  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack sat in the briefing room, he was doodling and really not paying attention, but hardly anything unusual there. _'Went to P3X...something or other, found some new rocks, encountered a Gou'ld ambush, new lot, Oh thank you Daniel, with the god of the dawn?? No wonder they were glowing, however someone should have told them glowing armor and an ambush are two things that shouldn't go together. However the ambush acted like an easy training exercise, kept the planet from getting dull.'_  
  
Jack suddenly looked down at his paper and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, since the General had just dismissed them and and they were walking out of the briefing room he turned to Sam. "Carter, Have we been to this address?" Passing over the pad to his second in command.  
  
"Sir? No the address doesn't look familiar to me, I will have to look at the dialing computer to see if its on there. Sir, if I may ask, where did you get this?"  
  
Jack sighed, _'That of course is the question, where did I get it from?'_ it felt important but he had no idea why. "I just drew it, I have no idea. It may be nothing." _'Oh great, she is giving me that look, I wish I could lie to her better, whats the world coming to when a commanding officer cant lie to his second in command?'_  
  
"OK Sir, its not in the dialing computer, its probably not a valid address..." Sam's voice trailed off, looking at her commanding officer. _'Uh oh, this look has gotten us out of trouble before but that is when we have been on the verge of disaster, and its always been a far fetched idea that accompanies this look.'_ "Sir, Ill talk to the General about trying this address."  
  
"Um, Carter, I think he should make this one a priority." _'Damn why do I know this is a valid address. Could I have been compromised? No. We know Urgo is gone for good and I haven't been away form the team off world any time recently and Im the only one who seems to have a feeling about the address.'_  
  
"Sir, while I'm talking to the General, I suggest you go and talk to Janet, you know the General will require this before he gives any kind of go-ahead."  
  
This brought a chuckle from Jack, "And you dont think me willingly turning up to the infirmary asking to be checked for alien influence will be considered a sign of that exact influence? However it'll keep Janet on her toes. Well if you want me, you know where I will be." Jack walked out of the control room heading for the infirmary. _'There was more logic behind that than normal, why the hell am I going to Janet with out any fuss, what is so damn important about getting to this planet quickly? At that, who is wanting me to get to that planet?'_  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
I know its short but this is my first fic and I want feedback as to what people think about the style and comments about improvements before I continue, it will also depend on if people want the story to continue, there will be no romance and I will be introducing a new race with new abilities so i suppose its AU but with the same background.  
Thanks Major Carter, this separating of thought and word better?


	2. Friends2

Reikson you don't give me enough credit for originality :)

Yes its short at this stage as im getting hints and tips off people, the chapters will get longer as things develop so the more useful feedback I get the longer the chapters will get.

Thanks to all why rview.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the infirmary grimacing at the many memories that lingered in this place, sure a lot of them where good but the old adage of 'pain teaches' is true for emotional responses as well. _Oh well. Here goes nothing! Lets keep her on her toes while Im at it._

"Hi Doc, how are things?" Jack had on his most disarming smile one that had started to produce something other than the desired result where the medical staff where concerned, probably because its normally accompanied by a 'well now that you don't need me in here any more...'

"Colonel, what can I do for you, if its a chat it'll have be later over lunch, Im kind of busy"

"Well I will try to make it quick." Jack said as he hoped up onto a bed, "I need you to check me for alien control, influence, or a change in normal insanity levels." W_ow, she is cute when she is thrown a curve ball, I may have to do stuff like this in future, but probably not as serious a request as this._

"Jack! If this is a..." Janet's voice trailed off as she say Jacks face change. "What makes General Hammond think you may be under alien influence?"

"He didn't, I just suddenly drew up an address that isn't in our dialing computers and feel the need to go there. Time is critical, by skipping Hammond telling me to get down here and get checked out I save time and Hammond will authorize the mission sooner. Is that Alien Influence enough for you?" _Oh yes, that is cute, Oh no I forgot the needles that go with these tests.  
_

-----------------------------------------------------

A short wile later General Gorge Hammond walked into the infirmary and up to Janet. "Doctor, anything to report?" _Well its been a few weeks since anything incredibly strange has happened to SG1, its about that time._

"Well General, He has elevated latent adrenalin levels, and the aria of the brain that we believe becomes active when dealing with psychic powers is inflamed, I would say someone is imprinting suggestions, so alien influence is a safe diagnosis. I'm not saying its control, however this is not an aria I am qualified to give a diagnosis on. I think he should stay for observation."

The General nodded at this and walked over to talk to Jack. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh Hi General, I'm just Peachy, someone can send a message across light years direct into my brain that give me directions and that is without any receivers. I feel great!"

"Do you still feel that we should send someone to the address you gave?"

"Yes I do General, and I think I should be on that teem as I will know were to go once we get to the other side, other teams wont know that. Yes dammit I know the procedure for alien influence, but, someone can send a message across light years direct into my brain that give me directions and that is without any receivers. I want to find out if these are friend or foe as this is WAY above anything I know about the others having."

The General sighed and looked away. "I don't like the idea of my second in command and the highest ranking person who goes off world being contacted directly in this fashion, it shows to much knowledge of our operation, it could very well be a trap."

"Look George, if we don't find anything there then we can put it down to over work and give me some time to catch up on my fishing, if there is a planet at that address and someone else goes there and finds nothing or a trap then iv been compromised and an order will come from the Pentagon to have me taken off, however if SG1 goes and finds a trap, an ally or nothing then we work through it and there is no loss." _even though Sam can get away with the pupydog eyes but it may be a bit hard for me to do, Cm' on George._

George turned to Janet. "Doctor, would there be any medical risk to Colonel O'Neill?"

Janet stepped forward, "There is the danger of getting the mental inequivalent of a strained muscle. However I have no idea of the effects, this aria of the brain has never been stimulated for long period of time. At any rate the first signs will be headaches and so long as his teem mates keep an eye on him and get him home if he shows symptoms I don't see any immediate problem."

"Well then Colonel, get yourself dressed and briefing is in 15!" With that George turned his back on a happy looking Colonel and a slightly put out Doctor.


End file.
